Forum:2014
Cześć, założyłem to forum aby pisać teorie na 2014 rok.Radze nie kożystać z grafik z brikipedi bo zostały one ściągnięte z czegś w stylu konkursu MOCów z eurobricks. Moja teoria:Pracownicy któży zostali ściągnięci do tej dziury z mózgami zostają przez nie zainfekowani i zaczyna się kolejny atak mózgów ale od środka fabryki. A jeśli chodzi o sety to być może wydazdzą tego tajemniczego złola (który wychodował mózgi) oraz Nexa i Stringera. Złoty Wojownik 13:52, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) Spokojnie, nie bierzemy info z Brickipedii (tam sobie ludzie piszą, co chcą np. o Surge'u XL). Ja osobiście wątpię, żeby mięli wydać kolejną falę Brain Attack i chociaż chciałbym, żeby ukazali tego tajemniczego złego jako set, to wątpię, że to się stanie, ponieważ ma on po prostu zlepki części - pewnie grafikom zabrakło jakiegoś nowego złoczyńcy, więc przerobili trochę model BF'a. Ja mam nadzieję, że wydadzą w pierwszej połowie jakichś piratów (jak tych ;D), a w drugiej gang przypominający trochę Transformers. A i pewne jest, że będzie specjalny odcinek Serialu HF. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:13, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) nie obchodzi mnie przestępca , jeśli nie będzie nexa i stringera to znajde i wypatrosze gościa który to wymyśla Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 16:26, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) (a jeśli stringer i nex nie żyją?!) Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 11:45, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) Niby dlaczego mieliby nie żyć? Złoty Wojownik 23:44, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) nie sądzisz że POWINNI być w brain attack ? a ich nie ma a przecierz są w alfa Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 19:00, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) Aż do Breakout wydawali po 6 herosów, aż tu nagle w Brain Attack mamy 7. Jak już zrobili 7 to mogli zrobić jeszcze 4 (2 herosów+2 mutanty), albo zamiast Jet Rocki jednego z tych dwóch z jetpackiem i jednego bez, więc jest to dość dziwne. Chyba że zrobią 3 falę BA i ich wydadzą wraz z tajemniczym złolem i dwoma mutantami. --Złoty Wojownik 22:28, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) no w sumie...nie ma jeszcze żadnych informacji o tym ,,tajemniczym złolu'' a w każdej wersji był i był też w sprzedaży... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 23:01, sie 10, 2013 (UTC)'' Wątpię, by wydali tego tajemniczego złoczyńcę. A poza tym serie 1.0 i Wielka Ucieczka były jedynymi seriami, kiedy zostali wydani wszyscy Bohaterowie. Sam Stringer pojawił się w fabule tego roku (książki). Z Nexem jest gorzej. Swoją największą rolę odgrywał w Dzikiej Planecie. W Ognistej Przeprawie pojawił się z Evo dopiero gdzieś w połowie. Podczas Wielkiej Ucieczki został wydany jako zestaw, ale prawie nie pojawił się w fabule. W tym roku nawet w książkach ledwo się pojawia. Osobiście wolałbym, żeby to Nex dostał plecak odrzutowy i został wydany zamiast Jet Rocki, zwłaszcza, że Rocka był już w innym zestawie, a jest to postać, której mam już dość.--Zapomniany Makuta 07:49, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) W pełni się z Tobą zgadzam, Kar0l. Sądzę, że Nex wyglądałby równie dobrze w tym Jetpacku (a może nawet lepiej) niż Rocka, tylko wtedy scenarzyści serialu musieliby zmienić dosyć mocno fabułę odcinka. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 09:57, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Wyglądałby lepiej, ponieważ plecak odrzutowy jest biały, a Nex w swojej ostatniej formie (Wielka Ucieczka) był częściowy w tym kolorze. LEGOJANG zbudował kiedyś takiego - link. Fabuły serialu nie trzeba by bardzo zmieniać. Po prostu podczas walki z Rocki z Dragon Boltem pojawiłby się Nex.--Zapomniany Makuta 10:09, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Jak pewnie niektórzy wiedzą, Greg Farshtey (autor książek z BIONICLE i Hero Factory) od jakiegoś czasu odpowiada na pytania od fanów na LEGO Message Boards. Choć większość tych pytań jest dość oczywistych i powtarzających się, zdarzają się jakieś dotyczące fabuły danej serii. Na pytanie dotyczące złoczyńcy odpowiedzialnego za Mózgi, Greg odpowiedział, iż nie został o tym poinformowany. Jednakże, kiedy zaproponował napisanie ich pochodzenia, dowiedział się, że są już plany do ujawnienia, jaka siła stoi za Mózgami. Z tego można wywnioskować, że Mózgi jeszcze się pojawią, jednak nie oznacza to, iż w przyszłym roku będziemy mieli powtórkę z tegorocznej serii.--Zapomniany Makuta 14:51, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) Według mnie mózgi pojawią się jeszcze setowo ale nie z mutantami tylko w innej formie.Np.:przejmo kontrolę nad jet-packiem lub coś w tym stylu(ale ozywiście nie zmutują) a co do złola to nie mam pomysłu. Na Eurobricks ukazała się taka dosyć... ciekawa... lista z rzekomymi setami na 2014 rok. Źródło tej listy pochodzi stąd. *44015 EVO Walker *44016 Jaw Beast vs Stormer *44017 STORMER Freezer Machine *44018 FURNO Jet Machine *44019 ROCKA Stealth Machine *44020 FLYER Beast vs BREEZ *44021 SPLIITTER Beast vs FURNO & EVO *44022 EVO XL Machine Według mnie to może być fałszywka, mnóstwo Bohaterów się powtarza, prawie w ogóle nie ma złoczyńców. Poza tym dziwne są te łączone sety vs. A może to wszystko to playsety? - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 09:16, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) :Wątpię, by były one fałszywe. Akurat ten blog (All About Bricks) jest niezwykle wiarygodny.--Zapomniany Makuta 11:45, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) :No to w takim razie niecierpliwie czekam na zdjęcia chociażby prototypów, bo już koniec września, a my nadal prawie nic o nich nie wiemy. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 11:54, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) :W zeszłym roku było podobnie. Nie pojawiły się skany z katalogu, a nowe zestawy zobaczyliśmy dopiero kiedy jeden z zagranicznych sklepów internetowych opublikował ich grafiki na swojej stronie (w październiku). Pozostaje nam czekać...--Zapomniany Makuta 12:23, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) :znowu nie ma Nexa i Stringera ? czy oni chcą mnie doprowadzić do rozstroju nerwowego ?(chyba że moja teoria o ich śmierci się sprawdziła...) Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 15:13, wrz 26, 2013 (UTC) :Akurat LEGO ma co do tego powód. Wystarczy spojrzeć na LEGO Shop: Nex i Stringer nadal tam są, z czego wynika, że się nie sprzedają. Logiczne więc, że LEGO pomija ich i wydaje tych Bohaterów, którzy się sprzedają.--Zapomniany Makuta 15:56, wrz 26, 2013 (UTC) :ja ich kupuje do cholery Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 20:10, wrz 26, 2013 (UTC) :Jak nie będzie grafik tych nowych to szału dostanę,jak ja mam ten rok oceniać jak nic nie ma(oprócz bardzo dziwnych nazw:P)?!-Furno10.0 :To tylko kwestia czasu. Tak jak już wcześniej pisałem, w zeszłym roku przecieki były w październiku. Właściwie, patrząc na pojawienie się kilku zestawów Ninjago na stronie pewnego sklepu internetowego, sądzę, iż zestawy z Hero Factory pojawią się już niedługo.--Zapomniany Makuta 14:10, paź 2, 2013 (UTC) Jeden z użytkowników Eurobricks, Corydoras, twierdzi, iż widział małe zdjęcia nowych setów. Kolejna seria ma się nazywać Invasion from Below, czyli coś jak Inwazja z Dołu/Otchłani. Podobno Bohaterowie to minifigurki pilotujące większe maszyny, a złoczyńcy to ogromne bestie (czyli średniej wielkości figurki akcji...). Ile w tym prawdy? Nie wiem. Znamy już jednak ceny nowych zestawów, a większość z nich kosztuje mniej więcej tyle, ile figurki akcji z Chimy (ceny na tej samej stronie, co informacja od Corydorasa). - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 10:51, paź 9, 2013 (UTC) :Informacje na pewno są prawdziwe. Ta osoba już w poprzednich latach podawała informacje. Nawet w Polsce są osoby mające dostęp do katalogów.--Zapomniany Makuta 12:41, paź 9, 2013 (UTC) :czyli kupie tylko mniejszego Evo troche smutne ... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 19:02, paź 10, 2013 (UTC) :Mi tam się podoba,może te większe maszyny to zestawy budowane ze zwykłych klocków,chociaż ta wielka ilość złych mnie niepokoi...Furno10.0 Dobra, Corydoras co prawda nie może udostępnić grafik ze względu na prawa autorskie, ale dostarcza sporo informacji na temat samych setów. EVO Walker będzie małym setem, który przypomina bardziej chodzące działo kierowane przez Evo. Stormer Freezer Machine to średniej wielkości mech z działem lodowym lub mieczem, który pilotowany przez Stormera. Furno Jet Machine będzie miał działo laserowe (lub coś w tym stylu) + wirniki lub silniki odrzutowe na plecach. Większość robotów herosów ma mniej więcej podobną budowę, oczywiście z wyjątkiem tego kroczącego działa Evo. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy też będą zbudowani z części typowych dla HF i będą mieć (oprócz Jet Machine) plecaki. Jeżeli chodzi o złoczyńców, to Jaw Beast jest najmniejszym z nich i pojawia się u niego kolor fioletowy, natomiast w kolorystyce Flyer Beasta zauważyć można kolor żółty. Splitter Beast prawdopodobnie będzie miał dwie głowy i pojawi się u niego kolor czerwony oraz turkusowy. Wszystkie bestie będą bazowały na kolorze czarnym, będą miały budowę HF oraz mają być bardziej "złowrogie" niż mutanty z BA. Poza tym w każdym zestawie będą znajdować się 2-3 krabopodobne mniejsze stworzenia. Nie, nie będą to jednak Mózgi, bardziej będą przypominały Visoraki z playsetów Bionicle. Na opakowaniach zestawów będą też przedstawione minifigi Bohaterów, mniej więcej tak, jak w Lego Star Wars. Na razie to tyle. Pozostaje czekać na zdjęcia. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:03, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) hmmm...czyli Evo bedzie najbardziej badziewny ? ja to mam farta... cholera uwziełam sie żeby prowadzic kolekcje wszystkich Bulków,Stringerów,Nexów i Evóch to teraz mam... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 17:17, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) Ale jest jeszcze Evo XL Machine ;) Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:34, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) Ah ł.Owca i te jego tłumaczenia... Mwah, od siebie dodam, że mechy bohaterów nie mają głów tylko wielkie kokpity, a figurki w nich stoją, nie siedzą (zżynka z Exo-Force?), plus każdy ma jakiś wykurwisty przezroczysty jetpack, oprócz pomarańczowego, który ma śmigła, dwa z nich mogą naparzać kulkami, a czerwony nakurwia laserem. Splitter jest czerwony a nie turkusowy >.>, i ma kosę :v W każdym secie z "vs" w nazwie jest jeden bandzior z części HF + minifigurka bohatera, czyli wychodzi na to że Breez zostanie bez mecha :v Lego to seksistowskie świnie. I ja tam uważam, że te owado(nie krabo)podobne mośki to mózgi, no bo lol - "Invasion from below" (w odcinku 10 była jakaś hodowla Mózgów pod ziemią) i znowu mamy jakieś bestie (pewno kolejne mutanty). I lol Karikonie weź nie płacz, dostaniesz aż 3 Evo w tej serii \( ._.)/ Voxovan 18:58, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) I lol, Corydoras jest Polakiem \(._. )/ Voxovan 19:01, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) O_o tego to nawet nie wiedziałem. Włócznio-łuk strikes again |:> Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:31, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) nie płacze po prostu wolałabym fajnie wyglądającego Nexa i Stringera bo cały czas tylko Rocka , Furno i Stormer żygam już nimi... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 20:02, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) Ja samych bohaterów zbieram(między innymi dlatego że bohateów mam 3 a 6 złych),albo jeśli już to Flyer Beasta-Furno10.0 ZDJĘCIA SETÓW! Voxovan 10:20, paź 28, 2013 (UTC) HAHAHA! NARESZCIE! Sporo tym razem sobie na nie poczekaliśmy. Kolejny raz dzięki za info Vox. BTW. I co Splitter jest częściowo turkusowy :V No a teraz opiszę sety jak ja je widzę (jak rok temu). No to na początek dodam, że naprawdę mocno przypomina mi to Pacific Rim, zwłaszcza same bestie. Widzę tu też dosyć sporą ilość elementów System :/ ale jeżeli ostateczne sety będą dobre, to ja Lego wybaczam. *Evo Walker - takie sobie chodzące działko, nic nadzwyczajnego, chociaż ma fajny kokpit *Evo XL Machine - na początek myśl "czy to jest Rocka Stealth Machine", ale później pacze i nie, to nie to. Nie jest to chyba jeden z największych tytanów, ale całkiem całkiem. Lubię w nim części Technic i ten pas z bronią (wiem, że już taki był, ale...). Poza tym przypomina mi jednego z moich ulubionych Slizerów - Blastera ;) *Furno Jet Machine - ujdzie, tylko znowu broń Furno 1.0... Ktoś tu chyba bardzo lubi tą część. Ogólnie, nawet dobry *Rocka Stealth Machine - ładny, na prawdę ładny. No po prostu nic dodać, nic ując, chyba najlepsza maszyna herosów *Stormer Freeze Machine - nie jest źle, ale dobrze też nie do końca. Po grzyba mu ten pomarańczowy i to działo takie, no takie trochę niedorobione. U mnie chyba za nim jest tylko Evo Walker *Spitter Beast - średnio mi się podobają te nowe pazury, które robią u nie za skrzydła i kosę - oczywiście są puste w środku. Splitter ma trochę dziwną kolorystykę, ale te dwie głowy są całkiem niezłe. Ciekawi mnie jego budowa, ale po łapkach widzę, że inspiracją chyba był Pyrox *Flyer Beast - no, ładny, z ładnymi kolorami, wygląda na prawdę dobrze. Ma ciekawe pazury, tylko, czy mi się wydaje, czy jego bronią jest jakaś wyrwana antena stacji przekaźnikowej? O.o *Jawb Beast - ech, najsłabszy potwór. Ma ładną kolorystykę, tylko nawet jak na mały zestaw, wydaje się być dosyć ubogi. Poza tym, ja dobrze widzę, on ma przezroczyste kości na nogach? :D Ogólnie sety dobre i mają fajną kolorystykę. Minifigurki też wydają się być porządne, widać, który Bohater jest który. Naprawdę intrygują mnie te małe stworzonka, wychodzi na to, że to jednak nie są Mózgi. I sadzę, że te spore plecaki, które mają maszyny, służy chyba jako pojemniki do przechowywania tych stworzonek. Ode mnie to na razie tyle. Oż ty w mordę, ale się rozpisałem... - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:34, paź 28, 2013 (UTC) ... to jakiś żart ? gorzej już chyba być nie mogło ... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 19:36, paź 29, 2013 (UTC) W większości przypadków masakra ... Złoty Wojownik myślę że hero factory po prostu kończą się pomysły...w dodatku każde nowe sety wydają się być dla coraz niższych grup wiekowych Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 12:00, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) Mnie ogólnie to sety się podobają, bo jak już napisałem, przypominają mi Pacific Rim, którego jestem fanem. Z tymi grupami to się nie zgodzę - akurat IMO Breakout i Brain Attack to były dobre serie, lepsze od pierwszej, Ognistej Przeprawy, czy Dzikiej Planety, gdzie niemal wszyscy herosi byli na jedno kopyto /:v Powoli jednak zaczynam tęsknić za klasycznymi przestępcami, ile można dalej ciągnąć te bestie? - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 12:34, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) Psst, jeden z pracowników Lego powiedział że w tym roku dostaniemy jeszcze jeden mega-duży set. Możliwe, że trolluje (:P), ale może to też być prawda. Ja obstawiam że to ten czarnuch co wysłał mózgi, ew. jakaś przeogromniasta Głodzilla Voxovan 19:33, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) I Karikonie co ty gadasz, jakie skończyły się pomysły, wreszcie w końcu zrobili coś ciekawego a nie znowu ci sami bohaterowie ze zmienionym tułowiem i hełmem (który i tak wygląda jak poprzednia wersja). W sumie jeszcze mogli by dodać jakichś nowych bohaterów do drużyny, albo kurwa najlepiej w ogóle nową drużynę dali, rzygam już tymi Furnami i Stormerami Voxovan 19:37, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) I ROCKĄ OP WYBRAŃCEEEEEEEM Voxovan 19:37, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) Dobrą bestyjką nie pogardzę i nasz ulubiony złol też jest mile widziany. Albowiem każdy set pękający od części i kupiony w niskiej cenie to dobry set! I! PFFFFF! Nie nowych Bohaterów tylko nową drużynę, bo inaczej będziesz wkrótce rzygać wszystkimi oprócz Nexa i Stringera. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:00, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) Do tego co napisałem poprtzednio to mam nadzieje, że oficjalne grafiki będą lepsze. Złoty Wojownik 17:02, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) Dobra,po kolejnej długiej przerwie oceniam.Sety nie są złe ale kolorystyka pada-niebiesko czerwona bestia z głową godzilli ;P. Zresztą to ją nawet przypominają.Bohaterowie wyglądają dobrze...ale to w laptopie mi coś padło czy w Evo XL Machine siedzi ROCKA???-Furno10.0 Spokojnie, twój laptop działa (czego nie można powiedzieć o moim - połowa ekranu ciemna :/). To na razie prototypy, więc pewnie przypadkowo wsadzili tam Rockę. Ignika, zgadzam się z tobą chłopie. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:10, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) eh...ta drużyna jest spoko tylko powinno być zdecydowanie mniej Stormera,Furna i Rocki a więcej reszty ... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 12:47, lis 8, 2013 (UTC) Dobra,zastanówmy się czym są te robaki bo mózgi to na pewno nie są.Ja myślę że z tych robaków rosną te bestie.-Furno10.0 Ciekawa teoria i całkiem niewykluczone, że tak będzie. Moja teoria jest taka: DB wykopał tą ogromną dziurę pod HF, nie? Więc planem B tego złola od Mózgów było uwolnienie starożytnych bestii, żyjących w nieodkrytym świecie wewnątrz Planety Makuhero. Bestie zostają zbudzone przez Mózgi i razem z tymi robaczkami pustoszą wszystko na powierzchni. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 11:58, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) FINALNE ZDJĘCIA SETÓW: *http://www.walmart.ca/en/ip/lego-hero-factory-furno-jet-machine-44018/6000139994494 *http://www.walmart.ca/en/ip/lego-hero-factory-flyer-beast-vs-breez-44020/6000139994665 *http://www.walmart.ca/en/ip/lego-hero-factory-splitter-beast-vs-furno-evo-44021/6000142540893 *http://www.walmart.ca/en/ip/lego-hero-factory-rocka-stealth-machine-44019/6000139994520 *http://www.walmart.ca/en/ip/lego-hero-factory-stormer-freeze-machine-44017/6000139994392 *http://www.walmart.ca/en/ip/lego-hero-factory-evo-xl-machine-44022/6000142540718 Voxovan 14:23, lis 12, 2013 (UTC) No i jest lepiej. Złoty Wojownik 20:41, lis 12, 2013 (UTC) To co pan powyżej ^^ Znowu dzięki Vox. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:20, lis 12, 2013 (UTC) Zgadzam się z''tym co wyżej'',chociarz nadal wydają mi się dziwne,z obrazków na opakowaniach wynika że te robaczki są organiczne(i próbują wszystkich zjeść :P)-Furno10.0 Prosto z Eurobricks: ostateczne zdjęcia zestawów STORMER VS Jaw Beast i EVO Walker! *http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/bacem/HF2014/13.jpg *http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/bacem/HF2014/14.jpg *http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/bacem/HF2014/15.jpg *http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/bacem/HF2014/16.jpg - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:59, lis 21, 2013 (UTC) Splitter Beast i tak najlepszy, a to wygląda jak w ogóle nie poprawione...-Furno10.0 Patrząc na te ilustracje na górze widać ża potwierdza się moja teoria organiczności robaczków ale mam nadzieję że w filmie nie będą tak wyglądać,ogulnie są jakieś dziwne...-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 17:16, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) A mnie się właśnie podobają. W ogóle moim zdaniem te grafiki u góry są świetne. BTW. Furno, w końcu się zalogowałeś! :D Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:19, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Czekać tylko na fabółę-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 14:39, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) Tylko czekać, tylko czekać. A na razie tylna strona opakowania od Splitter Beasta - link. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:55, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) Czyli nie bez powodu Splitter. A szkoda, bo pojedynczo to te bestie słabo wyglądają. Venom 18:38, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) Zdjęcia zestawu 44022 Evo XL Machine!--Zapomniany Makuta 20:32, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) Tak przeczuwałem, że to będą połączone dwie bestie (odkąd uświadomiłem sobie, że na torsie bestii jest dodatkowa para nóg). Jak dla mnie funckcja dosyć ciekawa, tylko przydałby się pancerz dla tej mniejszej bestii zamiast bolców. Poza tym, fajny komiks w tej instrukcji. Da się nawet zauważyć Daniellę Capricorn i olbrzymią trójgłową bestię w tle. Czyżby to miał być ten wielkie zestaw, a może kombiner... - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:58, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) PS. Miałem rację, że te plecaki będą pojemnikami na te potworki :P Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 22:01, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) Dobra, oficjalnie zmieniam podejście: Invasion From Below jest zajebiste :D I jeśli ta trójgłowa bestia jest tam ukazana, to raczej będzie to zestaw na drugą połowę. Venom 20:43, lis 26, 2013 (UTC) A wyobraźcie sobie taką bestię w filmie :O-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 16:20, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) A całkiem możliwe, że film nie będzie do dupy, bo animację robi Ghost, który pracował m. in. przy animacjach promocyjnych Bionicle i Pacific Rim :v Voxovan 20:27, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) No, zapowiada się nieźle. Trzymajmy kciuki, że tego nie schrzanią i zrobią coś porządnego. Z resztą, co nam po bardzo dobrej, albo wręcz doskonałej animacji, skoro mogą fabułę zryć na całej linii... - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:38, lis 29, 2013 (UTC) Recenzja zestawu 44015 Evo Walker na BZPower.--Zapomniany Makuta 09:30, gru 1, 2013 (UTC) I trochę recenzji z Eurobricks: *44015 Evo Walker *44016 Jaw Beast vs Stormer *44018 Furno Jet Machine *44019 Rocka Stealth Machine --Zapomniany Makuta 09:37, gru 1, 2013 (UTC) Czy jeszcze kogoś oprócz mnie wkurza fakt, że panowie i panie z Eurobricks dostają sety wcześniej niż inni (no wiem, recenzują je, ale jednak...). BTW. Jaw Beast jest świetny, jak na mały set. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 10:29, gru 1, 2013 (UTC) Jaw Beast jest z nich jak na razie najlepszy.-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 12:08, gru 1, 2013 (UTC) Reszta: *44017 Stormer Freeze Machine *44020 Flyer Beast Vs Breez *44021 Splitter Beast vs Furno and Evo *44022 Evo XL Machine --Zapomniany Makuta 19:42, gru 1, 2013 (UTC) A na koniec kombinery, w tym wyczekiwana trójgłowa bestia.--Zapomniany Makuta 19:50, gru 1, 2013 (UTC) Kupię albo Splittera albo Flyer Beasta z Evo Walkerem.-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 16:27, gru 2, 2013 (UTC) Kurwa myślałem że ta trójgłowa bestia to na drugą połowę a tu jak zwykle Lego musiało zjebać Voxovan 19:31, gru 2, 2013 (UTC) Meh, lekkie rozczarowanie. Pierwszy kombiner - pomysł na mech dla dwóch pilotów dobry, wykonanie badziewne. Drugi mech - o ten nawet dobry, kolorystyka ujdzie, ogólny wygląd całkiem miły. Trzecie kombo (bestia) - .___. po komiksach spodziewałem się czegoś lepszego... nadal jest to chyba jeden z lepszych kombinerów HF (Valora nikt nie przebije), ale miał być, ja wiem, WIĘKSZY? Czwarte kombo (XL) - wychodzę... i jadę do Billund, żeby zająć się projektowaniem kombinerów, bo jak widać ktoś tu już sobie nie radzi. Tyle ode mnie. A i Vox, taka prośba: ogranicz użycie przekleństw w swoich wypowiedziach tutaj, dobra? <.< Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:34, gru 2, 2013 (UTC) Udało mi się coś jeszcze znaleźć, a mianowicie instrukcje do kombinerów: 1, 2, 3, 4. A i czy ktoś zauważyl Surge'a (koło Stormera) i mechy innych herosów na tej grafice z instrukcji Evo XL Machine. Ponieważ tamte grafiki już nie działają, daję link do filmu 5. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:43, gru 3, 2013 (UTC) Zwiastun "Invasion from Below".--Zapomniany Makuta 21:31, gru 5, 2013 (UTC) Czy tylko mnie się wydaje, czy zapowiada się lepiej niż Atak Mózgów? :D Animacja jest świetna, jakby bardziej dopracowana (właściwie to nic dziwnego jak Ghost nad nią pracował...). Już mnie ciekawi fabuła, pewnie nazbyt skomplikowana nie będzie, jednak mam wrażenie, że bardziej niż w tym czy w poprzednim roku. Ale to pewnie tylko wrażenie. BTW. Całkiem ładne bestie nam się kroją na drugą połowę. I będzie Stringer! Z tego co udało mi się zobaczyć, to chyba niestety będziemy mięli kolejnego Rockę... Za to Surge dostanie latającego mecha, co mnie też cieszy. LEGO, NIE ZAWIEDŹCIE NAS! - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:39, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) No i jak ja mam skończyć z setami, kiedy tak zajebiście się zapowiada. Venom 17:14, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) fakt zapowiada sie ciekawie Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 17:38, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) Popieram wszystkich że zapowiada się ciekawie,widać że będzie lodowa bestia,co do tej na końcu zwiastunu nie jestem pewien ;)-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 19:29, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) Zapowiada się zajebiście, ale zajebiście nie będzie. Dlaczego? Wprowadzenie tych całych bestii, upgrade bohaterów, walka w mieście, akcja z maszyną Evo XL, zejście do jaskini tych potworów i pokonanie króla/królowej - a to wszystko w jednym odcinku, który ma 22 minuty. Na pewno skopią sprawę, bo nie da się porządnie przedstawić fabuły całej serii w tak krótkim czasie. Ba, Lego nawet nie potrafi niczego dobrze przedstawić w seriach po kilkanaście odcinków (Ninjago, Chima itd.) Voxovan 21:38, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) Może będzie dobrze, bo ponoć odcinek ma dłuższy i trwać chyba półgodziny. 10 minut, ale zawsze coś. Skopali Brain Attack, oby ten im się udał. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:39, gru 7, 2013 (UTC) Ech.Oby...oby...-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 20:25, gru 7, 2013 (UTC) [http://www.linkedin.com/pub/asger-johansen/4/4b3/555 Concept, story and communication for a new LEGO action figure theme launching 2015.] Czyżby Hero Factory miało się zakończyć?--Zapomniany Makuta 09:57, gru 8, 2013 (UTC) Wiem, że część osób się z tego ucieszy, ale ja mam nadzieję, że nie. Oby było podobnie jak z Ninjago i Chima - serie będą istniały razem, obok siebie. Szkoda by było kończyć HF, skoro nareszcie mamy coś porządnego. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 13:37, gru 8, 2013 (UTC) Szkodaby było bo ja w 2012 zacząłem zbierać :(-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 16:55, gru 9, 2013 (UTC) Według opisów zestawów po niemiecku, przyszłoroczna akcja rozgrywać się będzie w Antropolis City, a potwory wyjdą z jakiegoś wyłomu w ziemi (łaał, brzmi jak Pacific Rim). Czyli LEGO najprawdopodobniej porzuci wątek z dziurą pod HF i twórcą Mózgów. No bo po co my, fani, mamy się cokolwiek dowiedzieć... B) Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:52, gru 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hmmm... Greg jakiś czas temu pisał, że kiedy zaproponował napisanie pochodzenia Mózgów, dowiedział się, że są już plany do ujawnienia, jaka siła za nimi stoi. Możliwe więc, że Mózgi w jakiś sposób się jeszcze pojawią.--Zapomniany Makuta 13:09, gru 13, 2013 (UTC) Oto i zwiastun nowej gry, która po raz kolejny będzie tworzona przez firmę Amuzo - 1. A tutaj link do strony Amuzo - 2. Widać, że tym razem będzie to gra przypominająca bardziej platformówkę, niż grę akcji/strzelankę. I zwiastuna wynika też, że będzie można grać bestiami! A po za tym Królowa bestii chyba jednak będzie największym setem tego roku, Breez dostanie własną maszynę (przypominającą Evo Walker), Bulk na pewno pojawi się w fabule i prawdopodobnie też w jakimś zestawie, Surge będzie miał latającą maszynę o dwóch kokpitach + osobnego mecha (być może będzie to jeden duży zestaw, no wiecie, latająca maszyna transportująca też maszynę bojową), dostaniemy czerwoną, sześcio-nożną bestię, turkusową humanoidalną bestię i może Stringer pojawi się w fabule 2014 roku (piszę może, bo na zwiastunie widać postać go przypominającą, nie wiadomo, czy będzie z nim set). Ze zwiastuna wywnioskowałem też, że bestie obudzą się/zostaną wypuszczone z powodu budowy nowego tunelu w Antropolis City, a maszyny bojowe Bohaterów będą budowane na miejscu. Ten akapit tekstu pisał dla was Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 12:46, gru 18, 2013 (UTC) Na Allegro można już znaleźć nowe zestawy, jednak jak na moje oko to ceny są trochę zawyżone.--Zapomniany Makuta 16:45, gru 18, 2013 (UTC) Z tego, co widzę, to nawet o 10-20 zł. Meh, jak zawsze :/ Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 14:31, gru 19, 2013 (UTC) A tu nowe zestawy po cenach katalogowych!--Zapomniany Makuta 09:21, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) No i to są znośne ceny. Poczekam jeszcze tydzień/dwa i kupię sobie Splittera. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:27, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Oby Evo XL zachował cenę, chociarz pewnie i tak małe kupię :/-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 11:34, gru 22, 2013 (UTC) Dla mnie te średnie zestawy (59.99zł) powinny stanieć tak jak w poprzednich latach na (49.99zł). Stringer prawdopodobnie nie pojawi się w fabule. Po za tym jak ktoś oprócz mnie zauważył, chyba bohaterowie mają plany Hero Factory (albo to są plany ich maszyn, chociaż to mało prawdopoodne, bo mają je w zestawach maszynach). Po za tym myślę, że ten atak mózgów zaplanował Von Nebula i coś się jeszcze z nim i mózgami będzie. Black Phantom dla mnie to sługus Von Nebuli i się już nie pojawi.Pawel1631 (dyskusja) Powinny, ale minifigurki podbijają ich cenę, w końcu to kolejne kilkanaście części w zestawie. To, co noszą Bohaterowie, to nie plany HF, tylko komunikatory, było napisane w obcojęzycznych opisach nowych setów, a w posiadaniu planów pozostaje tajemniczy złoczyńca, prawdopodobnie ten, który stworzył Mózgi. Chociaż HF powinno mieć jakieś tam ich kopie zapasowe. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:22, gru 27, 2013 (UTC) ja tam mam nadzieje ze w tej serii pojawia sie wszyscy bohaterowie (i zeby znowu nie bylo po 50razy Rocki i Stormera) Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 01:48, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) :Niestety z opisu gry wynika, iż Stringer i Nex się nie pojawią. Skoro mają być zestawy z minifigurkami, to nie rozumiem, czemu LEGO tej dwójki gdzieś nie wrzuci...--Zapomniany Makuta 09:52, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) Na polskiej stronie LEGO Shop pojawiły się nowe zestawy!--Zapomniany Makuta 10:03, gru 31, 2013 (UTC) Im wcześniej tym lepiej :).Oznacza to że niedługo recenzje Jangbricks'a(Legojang).-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 11:32, gru 31, 2013 (UTC) ^ Eeeee... NIE, bo w USA te sety wychodzą dopiero w marcu Voxovan 14:17, gru 31, 2013 (UTC) ^Być może jego recenzje będą wcześniej (być może sprowadzi sety zza USA). Nocny Marek 3:27, sty 1, 2014 (UTC) Na polskim kanale LEGO pojawiły się krótkie filmy przedstawiające nowe zestawy.--Zapomniany Makuta 10:52, sty 1, 2014 (UTC) Pojawiły się (nieoficjalne) nazwy zestawów na drugą połowę roku: *44023 Rocka Climber Machine (49 części, ~10 USD) *44024 Tunneler Beast vs. Surge (59 części, ~10 USD) *44025 Bulk Drilling Machine (113 części, ~15 USD) *44026 Crystal Beast vs. Bulk (83 części, ~15 USD) *44027 Breez Anchor Machine (102 części, ~15 USD) *44028 Surge and Rocka Battle Machine (188 części) *44029 Queen Beast vs. Furno, Evo, and Stormer (217 części) --Zapomniany Makuta 11:02, sty 1, 2014 (UTC) Kar0l, ubiegłeś mnie! Właśnie chciałem zamieścić tu tą listę :P No nic, i tak dzięki. Czyli jednak Stringer i Nex wypadają :( Mogliby tych dwóch wstawić do Królowej, ale nie, lepiej wstawić kolejnego Furno, Evo i Stormera... No i nie zapominajmy o tym, że znowu mamy trzy Rocki w jednej serii <.< Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 11:08, sty 1, 2014 (UTC) Przynajmniej nazwy besti byłyby pocieszające:/.Ciekawi mnie Tunneler Beast...-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 14:25, sty 1, 2014 (UTC) PS.Sprawdzie na You Tube użytkownika BZPower,zrecenzjował kombinery i dwa zestawy (Evo Walker i Furno Jet Machine-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 14:30, sty 1, 2014 (UTC) Tunneler Beast to chyba ta czerwona sześcionożna bestia. Też juz widziałem te recenzje^ :D Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:52, sty 1, 2014 (UTC) nie moge sie doczekac kiedy zrobia 4 Rocki,Furno i Stormera :/ Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 01:52, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) Podsumujmy. Rocka niestety będzie miał dwie maszyny: Maszyna wspinaczkowa (Climber Machine) i Nie wykrywalna Maszyna (Stealch Machine). Prawdopodobnie będzie miał maszyne na współke z Surgiem (czyli trzecia maszyna). Stringera i Nexa niestety nie będzie. Splitter Beast to połączenie dwóch (osobno ubogich w części) besti. Bulk i Surge zadebiutują w drugiej połowie. Bohaterowie i będą pilotować maszyny z specjalnymi pojemnikami na plecach do łapania nowych anatogonistów, którzy tym razem bedą przypominały mózgi. Złoczyńcy to małe (wielkości bohaterów) krabo podobne istoty, oprócz tego będą olbrzymie bestie (wielkości budynków). Bohaterzy pierwszy raz będą minifigurkami (żeby podkreślić ich wielkość względem tych olbrzymich bestii). Małe bestie będą się wykluwać z specjalnych jajek. Breez będzie miała buty umożliwające latanie. Bestie zostały obudzone przez budowe tunelu w Antropolis City. Zostanie wydana kolejna gra na urządzenia Mobilne firmy Amuzo serii Amuzo. Maszyny będą budowane na miejscu. Budowe maszyn nadzorować będzie Rocka. Maszyne Mrożącą Stormera będzie można pilotować za pomocą specjalnych Joistików (podnosisz Joistika po lewej, lewa łapa podnosi się do góry). Prawdopodobnie wszystkie maszyny można tak kontrolować. Bohaterowie będą mieć komunikatory. Na filmikach da się jeszcze zauważyć łańcuchy i pistolety. Oprócz tego na zwiatunie da się jeszcze zauważyć Maszyne wspinaczkową Rocki i Królową. Niewykrywalna maszyna Rocki może stać się niewidzialna. Fajnie, że Evo będzie miał swoje 5 minut. Noi rada dla twórców Hero Factory: Mniej Rocki więcej reszty. Ale się rozpisałem. Pawel1631 (dyskusja) 17:57, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) Zgadzam się,powtarzanych bohaterów jest stanowczo za dużo,a jak Rocka wyjdzie :P. PS.Nie jestem pewiien czy Tunneler byłby tą sześcionogą,za mało części.-Furno10.0 (dyskusja) 16:03, sty 3, 2014 (UTC) Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, to na zwiastunie Invasion from Below widzieliśmy już wszystkie sety prócz 44025 Bulk Drilling Machine. Crystal Beast to ta turkusowa bestia z żółtym rogiem przypominającym kolec Quaza, Queen Beast to czworonożna królowa ze skrzydłami i lancą, więc Tunneler Beast to musi być ta czerwona bestyjka :/ Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 22:25, sty 3, 2014 (UTC) Takie małe, spóźnione info: w zestawie z Królową będzie także kolejny łazik, a jego pilotem znowu będzie Evo (to jeden z łazików, które można zobaczyć na pierwszym zwiastunie). Mocno okrojone zdjęcie tu. Poza tym strona internetowa HF.com prawdopodobnie niedługo zostanie zaktualizowana, no sądząc po tym zdjęciu (dzięki za info Kar0l). - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:38, sty 5, 2014 (UTC) Są instrukcje nowych zestawów: http://cache.lego.com/bigdownloads/buildinginstructions/6073360.pdf - Evo XL Machine http://cache.lego.com/bigdownloads/buildinginstructions/6073119.pdf - Łazik Evo'a http://cache.lego.com/bigdownloads/buildinginstructions/6073319.pdf - Niewykrywalna Maszyna Rocki http://cache.lego.com/bigdownloads/buildinginstructions/6073285.pdf - Odrzutowa Maszyna Furna http://cache.lego.com/bigdownloads/buildinginstructions/6073149.pdf - Mrożąca Maszyna Stormera http://cache.lego.com/bigdownloads/buildinginstructions/6073147.pdf - Jaw Beast VS Stormer http://cache.lego.com/bigdownloads/buildinginstructions/6073327.pdf - Flyer Beast VS Breez http://cache.lego.com/bigdownloads/buildinginstructions/6077713.pdf - Splitter Beast VS Furno i Evo Pawel1631 (dyskusja) 14:17, sty 7, 2014 (UTC) Oficjalna strona internetowa zaktualizowana!--Zapomniany Makuta 21:09, sty 9, 2014 (UTC)